What I'd Give
by memessa
Summary: "You don't know what I'd give to see her alive and healthy. I'd give anything." One-sided DellxGumi. Character Death. Oneshot.


She was the most amazing woman I had ever met. She was smart, graceful, kind, and the best cook I had ever seen. She had an amazing creative mind like Da Vinci; no one could figure out what she was thinking. I was so happy that I was her best friend. We had known each other ever since we were kids. I remember the first day we met as if it happened a few hours ago.

It was my first day of school and my family had moved all the way across the Atlantic Ocean to get to America. I could speak fluent English, but my accent butchered most of my words. Most kids avoided me, because I bigger than most of them and I wasn't too smart.

But there was one person who cared about me. Miss Iroha Nekomura, the first woman I had ever cared about. She was pretty with her cotton candy hair and her gracefulness. She was so kind. She always told me I was going to be a great person that day. I didn't believe her because all teachers are supposed to say that. She was the one who introduced me to her.

I sat alone, in a small patch of wildflowers in the corner of the playground. I didn't do much there. Sometimes, I would make daisy chains for my teacher, Ms. Iroha or I would sing lullabies. My mother told me I had the voice of an angel.

Most kids bullied me because of how stupid I was or because of the fact that I sang so much or bcause I looked creepy with my white hair and blue eyes. My mother told me that I shouldn't listen to anyone who calls me names because they're wrong.

I usually came home crying anyways. Even if they were wrong, their words still hurt me.

One day, as I was singing to myself, another voice joined me. Unlike mine, it sounded scratchy, like some sort of bird screeching at me. I looked up to see Ms. Iroha and the girl who became the love of my life.

Ms. Iroha gestured to the girl a smile on her face, "Dell, this is our new student. I would like you to help her around school."

She was smiling down at me with her perfect smile and her curls bouncing around her face. She was beautiful.

"You have a pretty voice." She said, grinning down at me.

We hit it off and we became the best of friends. We were inseperable.

The memory's still fresh in my mind; I'd give anything to relive it again.

We grew up and the older we got, the more I fell in love with her. And the more I fell in love with her, the more boys she would fall in love with. I didn't care. As long as she was happy, I was happy. But I would give so much if she were mine.

Her first boyfriend was in our freshman year of highschool. He was just out of highschool and didn't want to leave school yet, so he went after freshman girls.

Me and him hated each other, but we managed to get along when she was around. She would always talk about how 'in love' they were, but he didn't love her. He just wanted the sex.

A few weeks later, he dumped her because she was too scared to sleep with him. She cried on my shoulder for days and I assured her that someone else would be there for her.

I was there for her when she made the cheer squad _and_ track team. I was there when her mother died from cancer. I was there when her father remarried. I was there when a boy used her and smashed her heart like a piece of glass.

I was always there for her. That was how much I loved her. And in those four years, I had so many chances to make a move on her, but I didn't.

I would give _anything _to have another chance.

We went our own ways and we went to college. We kept in touch with her occassional call. Those were the happiest moments of my life. When I heard her voice, I could just melt. We both graduated and I moved into an apartment, alone, while she met someone and moved in with him.

We stopped contacting each other, but I waited for her to call. For years, I waited and waited for her to call. But she never did.

Just before my twenty-eight birthday, she called me. I was so happy to hear her voice. We spent hours and hours talking and catching up with each other. My heart was screaming for me to confess my love for her, but I couldn't do it.

Then, she told me she was getting married.

I didn't know whether I should be heartbroken or not, but I was so happy for her. She told me she was marrying, Len Kagamine, the friend she had moved in with after she graduated. She asked if I could come and be there for her.

Of course, I said yes.

Their wedding was beautiful. She looked beautiful, in her sea foam green dress; she had been so focused on wanting her wedding to be orange and green. Most people thought it was silly, but I thought it was amazing. She looked like a princess. My princess. She started crying at the altar. I wanted to cry with her, but I couldn't, so I sat there watching the love of my life get married to someone else. It was hard, but I watched the whole thing.

The pastor asked if there was any one who object this marriage. In my head I screaming no, but I sat that as the love of my life kissed someone else.

I left right after that and went home. She called me a few times, but I didn't answer. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was heartbroken. She called me every day; when I came home, she left dozens of messages which I ignored. One day, she just gave up and stopped calling.

I never forgot about her. Some days, I wished she would call me again; I was too ashamed to call her myself.

I'd give _anything_ to go back and answer her calls.

One day, out of the blue, she called me. I answered, of course. I waited to hear her lovely voice again and I did. But she sounded, different. She wasn't really happy, she sounded so sick and lonely.

We talked for a few hours and we caught up with each other. The more we talked, the sadder she sounded. Then she told me that her husband left her for someone else. They kicked her out of her house and she had to live on the streets. She broke down and started bawling. She sounded like the most pitiful thing on Earth right and she was.

I offered her to stay with me and a few days later, she was at my doorstep.

She had changed drastically from the last time I had seen her. She had changed a lot ever since I known her, but I didn't even recognize her anymore. She wasn't that girl the teacher introduced to me on the playground that day. She wasn't that girl who cried on my shoulder. She wasn't that girl standing at the altar.

She was a stranger.

She never really spoke to me. She spent most of time sleeping or staring out a into space. Some nights, she would cry for hours. Usually, after she stopped, she would come sleep by me on the couch.

After a year of living with her, I asked her what happened to her. I was so sick of seeing her so sad.

"She's not here anymore. She left a long time ago."

That was her answer. I decided not to ask anymore questions.

A few days later, she died.

I walked into her bedroom and there she was, laying peacefully on the bed, a smile on her face. She was wearing her favorite dress, a pale orange one, and a crown of flowers.

I felt a numbing feeling go through my body. I couldn't move. I wanted to leave, but it hurt too much. Thoughts began to run through my mind. Memories of me and her together, what I was going to do without her, our final moments.

I didn't want to touch her. I didn't want to look at her. I was scared as I called the ambulance. She had to be okay. She had to.

The doctor told me she was gone.

My precious flower; the girl I had been loving my whole life, was dead.

I didn't know what I going to do without her. Then, I realized all the times I could have told her how much I loved her. I regret it. I regretted it so much.

Now, I'm standing here, saying the words I should've said years ago.

Goodbye, you will be missed. I know you'll be happier in heaven. Wait for me, okay? I won't be joining you anytime soon, but I'll get there.

You don't know what I would give to see her, alive and healthy.

I love you, Gumi.

* * *

**A/N: shatteredImperfection here with my second story! /insert applause here/ Again, I'm killing off characters, I'm sorry. ;-; I wrote this after watching Forrest Gump at three in the morning (all the good movies come on at that time, lol) and if you hadn't heard or seen it, go watch it. One-sided love always seems to make me very sad. But anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**That review button would appreciate it very much if you clicked on it. c:**


End file.
